The present invention relates generally to a dowel pin of an assembly for joining two furniture parts. The dowel pin has a fixing part for the fixing on a first furniture part and a dowel shaft which is connected with the fixing part and has a head part. In the mounted condition, the dowel shaft projects into a bore of a second furniture part with its head situated in the area of a cross bore of the second furniture part. A second fixing element of the assembly fitting reaches behind the head part.
In the construction of furniture, assembly arrangements of the above-mentioned type are required in the most varied designs. This applies particularly to the dowel pins but also to the second fixing element.
Since the present invention relates only to the dowel pin of a corresponding assembly arrangement, it is mentioned only in passing that the second fixing element can, for example, be a joining element with eccentric tension curves or a joining element equipped with elastically disposed detent devices.
The above-addressed required multiplicity applies particularly to the dowel pins themselves.
Thus, on the one hand, dowel pins are required in many different lengths. On the other hand, dowel pins are required which have differently designed fixing parts.
The head part of the dowel pin to be provided can also be demanded in different embodiments. Thus, head parts are known, for example, in tool engaging openings of many different designs, such as a screwdriver slot, a hexagon socket or the like.
The expenditures for the organization and storage of this multiplicity of different dowel pins are considerable in practice.
Upon special requests by users, special productions of smaller piece numbers are even required, which naturally results in relatively high costs.
The invention is based on the object of providing a dowel pin of the above-mentioned type which, in a simple manner and at reasonable cost, is assembled from a prefabricated fixing part and an also prefabricated dowel shaft to form a highly stressable dowel pin.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the fixing part has a recess in a jacket area into which recess the dowel shaft is inserted and is fixed by the deformation and/or pressing-together of the jacket-area of the fixing part surrounding the recess.
From a large and therefore cost-effectively producible standard program of many different fixing parts and many different dowel shafts, the dowel pins required for a concrete application case can be assembled as required in a largely automated and therefore cost-effective production process. In this case, it is particularly advantageous that the joining of the fixing part and the dowel shaft can take place by cold forming.
A particularly intimate and firm connection between the fixing part and the dowel shaft, is promoted in that the recess in the interior of the jacket area of the fixing part surrounding the dowel shaft is provided with a fluting.
If a dowel pin according to the invention is required on which particularly high demands are made with respect to the resistance to twisting between the fixing part, and the dowel shaft, it is provided according to another embodiment of the invention that, at least on its end projecting into the recess, the dowel shaft, like the recess itself, is provided with a non-circular cross-section.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.